Une journée spéciale
by CoolMhouse
Summary: Une journée pas comme les autres au sein du cours du professeur Harold Whistler. Petit craquage.


**Petit post surprise ce soir ! Alors ceci est un OS court mais qui représente un craquage qui m'a traversé l'esprit. Et peut être autre chose ... ?**

 **Merci aux fidèles lectrices qui me lisent toujours.**

 **Bonne lecture. (Et ne mangez pas en même temps.)**

* * *

 _ **Journée Spéciale**_

- _Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ?!_

 _-Je ne sais pas, ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être en retard !_ Bougonna Rochelle

 _-Tant que je peux finir ma nuit…_ Rétorqua Jayjay.

- _Il a peut être eu une panne de réveil ?_ Supposa Isatis.

- _Ouais mais en attendant, on se retrouve à rien faire !_ Râla Mélanie.

Le groupe d'étudiantes attendait le professeur Harold Whistler, qui pourtant arrivait toujours à l'heure, quelques fois en avance lorsqu'il avait besoin de préparer le tableau pour son cours. Or ce matin là, tout semblait différent. Tous les élèves attendaient son arrivée depuis vingt minutes, aucun d'entre eux ne voulait manquait ce cours si important. En effet le professeur Whistler était très pédagogique et rendait ses cours très attractifs. Il avait un tel succès qu'il était difficile d'accéder à ses cours. Il avait même restreint le nombre de places, jugeant qu'il devait tout de même pouvoir vérifier le travail fait par chaque élève, en passant dans les rangs du petit amphithéâtre.

Il avait même établi une règle. Les étudiants devaient se trouver une rangée sur deux afin qu'il puisse circuler. Tout le monde s'était plié à cette règle sans réchigner.

- _On devrait peut être commencer notre devoir maison de mathématiques en attendant ?_ Emit Rochelle.

- _Bonne idée !_ S'exclama Mélanie, l'accro des maths.

- _Oui, tu pourrais nous aider ?_ Supplia Jayjay.

Isatis soupira.

- _Je n'aime pas les maths…_

 _-Et pourtant tu viens aux cours d'Harold !_ Remarqua Mélanie, qui avait déjà sorti sa feuille et allumé sa calculatrice.

- _Vous avez su me convaincre les filles…_

 _-Alors là oui ! Si Harold n'était pas aussi bon prof on ne t'aurait pas embêtée !_

Isatis mit son menton au creux de sa main, plongée dans ses pensées.

- _Quelque chose te chagrine ?_ Demanda Jayjay, surprise.

- _Non rien._

 _-Tes chats ?_ Demanda Rochelle.

- _Non ils vont très bien._

 _-Toujours en train de jouer dans leur loft si chaleureux ?_ Fit Mélanie, gribouillant des réponses sur sa feuille.

- _Toujours._ Affirma-t-elle.

Une fille devant soupira d'agacement.

- _Tout va bien Jade ?_

 _-Oui… Mais j'aimerai qu'il arrive, avec Bear de préférence._

 _-Parce que c'est plus intéressant ?_ Ricana Jayjay

 _-Tout à fait._

 _-Et toi Nourann ?_ Demanda Mélanie.

Elle ne répondit pas, la tête posée sur son bras, sur la table, levant la main avec un pouce positif.

- _Paige, qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ Questionna Isatis

- _J'écris._

 _-Sur quoi ?!_ S'exclama Jayjay.

 _-Comme d'habitude : Harry Potter._

 _-Une vraie fan._ Rajouta Mélanie.

La porte de l'amphithéâtre s'ouvrit et Harold Whistler fit une entrée fracassante, parcourant la salle pour aller déposer son sac sur son bureau. Il le posa brutalement, légèrement essoufflé et se retourna pour s'adresser à ses jeunes.

- _Bonjour à tous. Veuillez m'excuser de mon retard._

 _-Vous aviez perdu votre chemin ?_ Provoqua Jayjay.

Elle eu droit à un regard noir.

- _Oh ce regard…_ Murmura Rochelle.

- _Il semble méchant mais il ne l'est pas._ Souffla Mélanie, rangeant son bazar.

- _Ne perdons pas de temps, commençons le cours tout de suite._ Trancha Harold.

- _Ouh il est de mauvais poil._ Siffla Jayjay.

- _Il a du passer une mauvaise nuit ?_ Fit Isatis.

- _Ou le contraire…_ Sous entendit Mélanie, haussant les sourcils avec un sourire.

- _Oui. Toute façon je suis sûre que c'est un chaud lapin malgré ses apparences._ Lâcha Jayjay.

 _-Ne critiques pas._ Défendit Rochelle.

- _Bon Mesdemoiselles, si le cours ne vous intéresse pas…_ S'agaça le professeur.

- _Excusez nous ! Continuez, nous étions en train de parler de votre cours._ Fit Mélanie, innocente.

Harold haussa un sourcil, pas convaincu et se tourna au tableau pour y écrire l'énoncé de son cours du jour. Isatis était silencieuse et prenait le cours en note avec un tel sérieux que cela inquiéta ses amies. Elles se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules, pensant que ce n'était rien. Harold anima son cours avec beaucoup de passion, parlant avec des mots simples, utilisant des métaphores, voire des images afin de se faire comprendre.

- _J'adore les inéquations !_ Gloussa Mélanie, notant les diverses formules sur sa feuille.

- _C'est compliqué mais il explique sacrément bien._ Fit Rochelle, un peu perdue, le regard fixé sur le professeur qui marchait en bas de la salle, s'arrêtant parfois pour écrire au tableau tout en continuant sa récitation.

- _C'est d'un chiant._ Marmonna Jayjay, blasée. Elle eu droit à une boulette de papier. Elle se retourna et fixa sa camarade.

- _Bon t'as fini oui ?_

 _-Ce n'est pas chiant !_ Rouspéta la gothique.

- _T'es sûre que tu n'as pas un lien de famille avec Mélanie ? Genre vous êtes sœurs ?_

Mélanie rit doucement.

- _Nous ne sommes pas sœur mais amies comme folles… Elle ne cesse de me faire fantasmer sur Harold._

 _-Nooon ?_ Fit Rochelle, donnant une petite tape sur le bras de Mélanie.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se pencha vers le petit groupe.

- _Et le pire c'est que ca marche bien, regardez elle rougit._

Jayjay, Rochelle et Isatis se tournèrent vers Mélanie. Elle tentait de cacher ses rougeurs et cela fit rire Isatis.

- _Tu pourrais m'en dire plus ? Tu sais que je craque aussi sur Harold ?_ Demanda Rochelle à la gothique.

- _Nooooon ! Tu ne dis rien !_ Bondit Mélanie, fusillant du regard son amie derrière.

- _C'est injuste !_ Se plaignit Rochelle.

- _La sortie c'est juste là._

Mélanie et Rochelle sursautèrent de surprise. Le professeur s'était progressivement rapproché sans qu'elles ne s'en aperçoivent. Mélanie se confondit en excuses tandis que Rochelle adressait un large sourire au professeur.

- _Si je vous y reprends, je vous demanderai de sortir jeunes femmes._

Harold reprit son cours tout en descendant les marches, reprenant sa gestuelle des mains. Il écrivit une inéquation au tableau et pivota.

- _Quelqu'un veut venir résoudre ce problème ?_

Personne ne leva la main. Il soupira, s'empara de la liste des élèves et la parcouru des yeux. Il redressa la tête et fixa Isatis, un sourcil levé. Isatis se sentit mal à l'aise face au sourire qui grandissait sur le visage du professeur. Il regarda de nouveau le tableau et alla modifier le problème.

- _Mais… !_ Se plaignit Jayjay qui venait d'écrire l'inéquation. _Qui a du blanco ?_

 _-Pas moi._ Fit Mélanie.

- _Non plus._ Répondit Rochelle.

‑ _Et toi Isa ?_

Elle ne répondit pas, perturbée.

\- _Moi j'en ai._ Se manifesta Nourann.

- _Passe !_

Nourann jeta son blanco et Jayjay corrigea aussitôt. Elle rejeta le stylo correcteur au moment où Harold regardait dans cette direction. Il fit un regard désapprobateur et Jayjay haussa les épaules, désinvolte. Mélanie décortiquait le problème mathématique et fronça les sourcils. Harold regarda à nouveau Isatis.

- _Mlle Isatis, pouvez-vous venir résoudre cette inéquation ?_

 _-Moi ?_ Bredouilla—t-elle, gênée.

- _Mais … qu'est ce qu'il fout ?_ Marmonna Rochelle, jalouse, alors que Mélanie penchait la tête sur le côté.

- _C'est rare qu'il demande à quelqu'un de venir au tableau en plus… !_ Remarqua Jade.

- _D'habitude, il ne nous choisit jamais … Puis choisir Isa alors qu'elle fait de son mieux !_ Siffla Paige, étonnée.

Isatis était descendue des rangées et avait rejoint le professeur. Intimidée, elle avait un peu rougit en prenant la craie de la main du professeur. Ignorant les étudiants qui chahutaient et spéculaient sur divers sujets, Harold se pencha sur Isatis.

- _Vous pouvez le faire, je sais que vous pouvez y arriver._

 _-Mais… vous connaissez mon niveau en maths pourtant…._

 _-Je sais Mlle, mais je vous dédie cette inéquation toute simple. Vraiment._

De loin, les filles étaient surprises des messes basses entre Harold et Isa.

- _Ouah ça à l'air sérieux._ Fit Jayjay.

- _Vous avez vu la proximité entre eux ?_ Geignit Mélanie.

 _-Je suis jalouse. J-A-L-O-U-S-E._ Articula Rochelle.

Harold tentait d'expliquer à son élève comment résoudre son problème. Isatis tenta bien que mal de suivre les conseils de son professeur mais stressait tellement qu'elle commettait des erreurs. Harold restait bienveillant et l'encourageait, l'aidant à réfléchir d'une autre façon.

- _J'ai déjà les réponses depuis deux minutes. Pourquoi il prend son temps ?_ Se demanda Mélanie.

- _Je ne sais pas, il a peut être envie qu'elle progresse ?_ Tiqua Nourann.

 _-Il va avoir du boulot … Heureusement que Isa est douée en français._ Rappela Jade.

 _-Oh oui !_ Affirma Mélanie. _Sans elle je ferais encore de grossières erreurs dans mes dissertations !_

 _-Idem !_ Répondirent Paige, Jade et Jayjay.

Evidemment, elles aimaient se charrier gentiment entre elles. Chacun avait ses points forts et ses points faibles. Mais tout le groupe s'entraidait lorsque l'une d'entre elles était en difficulté. Avec de la patience, Isatis finit par résoudre le problème.

- _Alors, quelles sont les solutions ? Que vaut X et Y ?_ Demanda le professeur.

 _-X vaut 4 et Y vaut 10…_

Harold sourit.

- _Cela devrait vous parler._ Sous-entendit-il.

Isatis ouvrit grand la bouche et rougit.

- _… Merci…_

 _-De rien. Vous pouvez retourner à votre place._ L'invita Harold.

- _Mais … ?_ Commença Rochelle, confuse.

 _-Qu'est ce que ? Elle l'a remercié ?!_ Fit Mélanie.

 _-On dirait bien._ Fit Jayjay.

 _-« On dirait bien qu'on a tous un ange… »_ Chantonna la gothique.

Isatis reprit place, les lèvres pincées.

- _Eh ben ? Tu as fais du charme à Harold ? Je croyais que tu préférais John !_ Taquina Rochelle.

 _-Je n'y suis pour rien…_ Se justifia-t-elle.

- _Mais pourquoi toi ?! Pourquoi il a changé son inéquation après avoir vu la feuille et ton prénom ?_ Demanda Jayjay.

- _Et surtout pourquoi tu l'as remercié ?_ Fit Rochelle.

- _Il a voulu me dire quelque chose…_

 _-Ah oui ?_ Rétorqua Mélanie.

Isatis approuva de la tête et se fit silencieuse.

- _Cela devient de plus en plus louche Isa !_ Songea Jayjay

 _-Qu'est ce que tu nous caches ?_ Demanda Mélanie.

 _-Trois fois rien._ Assura-t-elle.

- _Sûre ?_ Insista Rochelle

- _Oui je vous l'assure les filles._

Le cours se poursuivit dans un silence plutôt étonnant, pour la plus grande satisfaction du professeur. Si le silence prenait place durant un de ses cours, Harold avait toujours sa réponse à une de ses plus grandes questions : Animait-il suffisamment le cours pour faire taire ses élèves ? Aujourd'hui, c'était le cas. La première sonnerie retentit, indiquant l'heure de la pause. Quelques élèves sortirent pour boire un coup à la machine à café ou fumer une cigarette. Le groupe de jeunes filles resta dans la salle avec le professeur. Elles apportaient toujours de quoi manger à la pause, leur évitant de se lever et surtout de perdre de vue le professeur qui, malgré l'interruption, continuait toujours à travailler, soit en corrigeant des copies, soit en tapant son prochain cours sur son petit ordinateur.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et une tête dépassa l'encadrement : John.

- _Mr Randall, que faites-vous là ?_ S'exclama Harold, perturbé.

- _Vous avez oublié votre trousse et … votre stylo rouge. La précipitation vous fait oublier des choses professeur._ John entra dans la salle. Harold avait rougit à la dernière phrase de John. Jayjay écarquilla les yeux face au col de la chemise outrageusement ouverte et la barbe de deux jours. Elle mima un malaise et Rochelle la rattrapa.

- _Cesse de faire la comédie veux-tu !_ Rouspéta Mélanie. _Il a la classe mais je ne craque pas particulièrement sur lui._

 _-C'est que tu dois être aveugle !_ rétorqua Jayjay.

- _Quel homme._ Souffla Isatis, stupéfaite par la beauté de John.

- _Ah t'es revenue parmi nous ?_ Se moqua Jayjay en se redressant.

- _Je suis toujours présente._ Répondit Isatis.

John déposa la trousse sur la table et fixa intensément Harold. Ce genre de scène pouvait être habituel. Depuis un an, les filles assistaient aux cours de Whistler et elles avaient eu du temps pour découvrir qu'Harold sortait avec John. Elles se réjouissaient à chaque fois de les voir ensemble car c'était le seul moment où elles pouvaient voir à quel point les yeux des hommes relevaient une telle intensité amoureuse.

John regarda le tableau et sourit.

- _Vous vous amusez à faire deviner la date du jour à vos étudiantes ?_

 _-Exactement._

 _-Bon sang !_ S'exclama Mélanie, claquant sa main sur la table, faisant bondir les filles. Jade, Paige et Nourann se retournèrent aussitôt.

- _Quelle mouche t'as piqué ?_ Se moqua Jayjay.

Harold avait parfaitement vu l'agitation de son élève studieuse et attendait la suite. John s'était retourné, ne comprenant pas.

- _On est des nulles ! Vous n'avez pas oublié quelque chose les filles ?!_ S'exclama Mélanie.

- _On est le 4 octobre et …_ Jayjay réalisa. Toutes les filles comprirent en voyant Isatis devenir gênée.

- _Joyeux anniversaire Isa !_ S'exclamèrent les filles en chœur. Harold sourit et John également.

- _Si tu ne voulais pas qu'on te le souhaite, c'était râpé !_ Fit Jayjay.

- _Oh que oui !_ Se moqua Rochelle.

- _Faudra fêter ça !_ Fit Nourann.

 _-Où ?_ Demanda Jade

 _-Euh …_

 _-Je vous conseillerai un salon de thé._ Se manifesta Harold.

- _Comment savez-vous qu'elle adore le thé ?_ Se méfia Mélanie.

- _Simple déduction._ Répondit Harold, haussant les épaules.

Isatis était ravie, malgré tout. Mais elle ne pouvait se détacher du regard de John. John, voyant qu'elle était immobile, accentua son sourire.

- _Joyeux anniversaire jeune femme, profitez-en._ Rajouta-t-il. Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Jayjay de retenir Isatis qui fondit sous la déclaration de l'homme au costume. John sourit. Il savait très bien l'effet qu'il avait sur certaines filles et osait parfois en user. Harold soupira. John lui souffla quelques mots et le laissa continuer, quittant la salle. Harold le salua à sa manière et reprit la parole.

- _Mlle Isatis, c'est une journée spéciale pour vous, j'espère que vous en profiterez en compagnie de vos amies._

 _-Je le ferai, comptez sur moi._ Sourit Isatis, heureuse.

- _Et … A l'avenir si vous souhaitez progresser, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir._ Proposa Harold.

Mélanie et Rochelle furent immédiatement jalouses de cette opportunité et se mirent à bouder.

- _Vraiment ?_ Demanda Isatis.

- _Puisque je vous le propose._

 _-Cela ne vous dérange pas ?_

 _-Du tout. Je n'ai qu'un seul but Mlle, que tout le monde réussisse._

- _Merci._ Fit-elle.

Harold retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Jayjay en profita pour taquiner Isatis.

- _Des cours perso avec Harold, t'as décroché le gros lot !_

 _-C'est sympa comme cadeau je trouve._ Fit Mélanie.

- _Oui… Isa tu nous raconteras tes séances avec lui si tu les fais ?_ Gloussa Rochelle.

- _Comptez sur moi les filles._ Rit doucement Isatis.

- _En échange, on essayera d'avoir des infos sur John !_ Tenta Mélanie.

La sonnerie de fin de pause se fit entendre. Le cours reprit doucement dans une ambiance beaucoup plus détendue. Isatis avait le sourire. Et cela rendait ses amies heureuses, mais elles comptaient bien fêter cet anniversaire dignement à la fin de la journée, dans un endroit que la concernée adorerait. Un bar…à chats.

 _FIN_

 ** _Joyeux anniversaire Isatis ! (Avec un peu d'avance!)_** ** _ **Merci à Coljayjay qui m'aura inspirée pour cette petite surprise.**_**


End file.
